


Solar Eclipse

by DJClawson



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, No Spoilers for Defenders, Not Canon Compliant, Solar Eclipse 2017, Unless You Consider The Fact That They Know Each Other Now A Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/pseuds/DJClawson
Summary: Danny is just concerned for everyone's safety. That's the kind of guy he is.





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to get a beta for this, so if you find a mistake, stick a note in comments. Otherwise, enjoy!

“ _Danny. Danny. Danny_.”

Matt almost didn’t pick up. He wasn’t in the mood for whatever Danny had gotten himself over-excited about. Matt thought of their group as more of a partnership; Danny seemed to think it was a “team” in the way that a little league program made teams, with socializing and pizza after and participation trophies that misspelled everybody’s names. On the other hand, he usually paid for stuff. (Actually he always paid for stuff)

He tapped his phone. “Yeah?” He didn’t bother to disguise that he was barely awake. It probably wasn’t that early.

“Hey, Matt,” Danny said, as if he thought his phone didn’t always call the same person, “I know solar eclipse glasses have gotten really hard to find, so if you don’t have any I can have a courier bring one down. It’s supposed to be cool but if you look directly at the sun you’ll – “

Ah, the moment of realization.

“I’ll what, Danny?”

“... Nothing. Sorry. I’m really sorry.”

“No, I need to know. Safety is very important,” he said, mostly because he heard Luke Cage smothering his laughter in the background. “What will happen to me?”

“Um, nothing I guess?” At least he’d stop apologizing. “It’ll ... burn your retinas?” He added when Matt didn’t answer, “You still have retinas, right?”

“Yes. They are detached but they’re still there. Thank you for thinking of them.”

Luke was definitely about to die in the background. Luke Cage, the hero of Harlem, defeated by explosive laughter.

“... I don’t actually know how you went blind. I guess that’s a rude question. You don’t have to answer it.”

It was a rude question if someone asked him it immediately upon meeting him, but by this point in their friendship it was fair game. “They were hit with chemicals when I was a kid.” He was roughly ninety-percent sure that _Rand_ was the corporation that refused to pay for the damages, but Matt didn’t want to kick Danny when he was down. He’d done that often enough in the literal sense. “My eyes are still the originals. They just don’t work. And thank you for your offer, but I have no plans to go outside today and tilt my head in the direction of the sun.”

“I’m _so sorry_.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. But if you want to find out what it’s like to be me, well – today’s definitely the day to make that happen. Or so I’ve been told.” He had to quit or he might lose it himself. “I have to go. I have an appointment,” he lied. “Enjoy the eclipse.”

Danny was _very_ eager to get off the phone. “Yeahokaybye.”

Matt smiled to himself, and waited for the call to really be over before double-tapping his screen. “Call Jessica Jones.”


End file.
